


Toss a Snitch to Your Witcher

by for_t2



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anger, F/F, Fights, Happy Ending, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Renfri is a Sword Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: A week before the Hogsmeade trip, both Geralt and Renfri have... issues to work out
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Toss a Snitch to Your Witcher

_Oh, valleys of Scotland_

_Oh, valleys of Scotland_

_Toss a snitch to your seeker_

_A friend of Gryffindor… land!_

“He really never shuts up, does he?”

“No.” Geralt grunted monosyllabically. In six years at Hogwarts, six years of spellcraft and wizardry, five years of quidditch, and years of knowing Jaskier, the bard of Hufflepuff (as he called himself), had indeed never shut up.

“You, on the other hand, never say two words to me,” Yennefer continued, sighing at the sight of the impassive white-haired Gryffindor across the table from her.

“Yes.”

“Is that yes, you talk to me, or yes, you don’t talk to me?” In six years of knowing Geralt, their conversations, as she liked to call them, inevitably ended up the same, and it irked her. She was, in her own humble opinion, the prettiest, most brilliant student in Slytherin - nay, in all of Hogwarts – and one of exactly two friends Geralt had.

“Yes.”

Yennefer sighed again. It’s just her luck that she’d end up one of those two. “Hogsmeade’s next week. You should ask him out.”

“What?”

The slight widening in his eyes made Yennefer smirk. “He’s obviously into you.”

“He…” Geralt almost stammered. Almost.

“And it’s not like you’re going to ask me.” Despite all her creativity, she was running out of hints to drop, so maybe it was time for a more direct approach.

“I…” Geralt opened and closed his mouth a few times, eyes darting around in the hope that his cat, Roach, was in easy distraction range. “What?”

“You have to ask somebody.”

“No, you don’t.” Technically, Geralt was right, but they were sixth years now (except Jaskier – he was fifth), and so tradition pretty much dictated they had to. Plus, Yennefer really wanted to.

“I don’t believe you.” Yennefer let out yet another sigh, adding an eye roll to it. It’s not like they hadn’t explored a couple of the castle broom closets before. It’s not like it was a secret that he had explored a couple of the castle chambers before with Jaskier before. Or with Sabrina. Or Fringilla. Or Istredd. Or… The list was too long to keep track of. “Maybe I’ll just ask someone else.”

At least that got him to frown. “Who?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” The problem with Geralt is that it was only always once. A couple of times if you got really lucky. Yennefer and Jaskier were the only people who made it to three. “How about…” Yennefer looked around the Great Hall, trying to remember the list, to remember who would annoy Geralt the most. “Her.”

“No.” The response was instantaneous. “She’s dangerous.”

“I’m dangerous,” Yennefer muttered under her breath, unheard by anyone but herself. The problem with Geralt, or, at least, what many people in the wizarding community considered to the problem, was that he wasn’t quite human. The rumours were inconsistent: he was half-giant, half-orc, half-goblin, half-dragon even, but they were countless.

And the problem with her, Yennefer’s Slytherin housemate and local manic kleptomaniac, was that she was cursed. Everyone at the school had heard the story before Renfri even stepped foot between the stone walls – born under a black sun, her most noble family turned on her the moment she got the letter to Hogwarts. The moment it was confirmed she was a wizard. And somehow, she still made it to Hogwarts. Nobody talks openly about the somehow.

“A champion prevailed!” Jaskier came wailing into their ears, lute strings twiddling like there was no tomorrow. “Defeated the—”

“Shut up, Jaskier.”

***** 

All Geralt wanted to do was eat his food in peace.

Yet, it seemed that ever meal, every chance he got to refuel, somebody just had to come and bother him. He knew he wasn’t the most popular kid in the school – years of rumours about who he was tends to do that – but, by now, he was pretty sure he had helped at least half his year with homework, cleaning, detentions, you name it. At least the requests for help were better than the requests for his secrets. And much, much better than the time those first year asked him for his autograph. Just because he was good at being Gryffindor’s seeker (and he knew he was good) doesn’t mean it was in it for the fame.

All he really wanted was some good food, and some precious, precious silence. For once.

“You don’t want your breakfast?”

“What do you want?” Especially since he had a… situation he was trying to figure out. A situation involving a annoyingly cute Hufflepuff and a frustratingly hot Slytherin. An awkward situation. A situation which really didn’t need further complications.

“I want a lot of things, Geralt.” Complications like Renfri. “A beer would be a good place to start.” Geralt didn’t like Renfri. Nobody did. She didn’t exactly try to hide the glint of pure cruelty beneath her eyes. “But I doubt the professors would approve.”

They wouldn’t. “Just tell me what you want from me.” And it really didn’t help that she was (debatably) Geralt’s equal on the quidditch pitch. That some people would dare whisper that the Slytherin might even be a better seeker than Geralt. Not that it helped Slytherin’s losing streak against Gryffindor.

“You don’t scare me.” And she doesn’t scare him. “But you scare them.” She nodded her head at the crowd of students laughing, eating, reading in the tables around them. “You really scare them.”

“I know.”

“I scare them too.”

“I know.”

“What do you know about prophecies?”

“I…” Geralt paused. “What?”

She chuckled. Stood back up, taking a full plate of food with her. “Tonight.”

***** 

“You actually came?”

Geralt shouldn’t’ve come. There are bad ideas, and there’s sneaking out in the middle of night to meet someone who could probably kill you. At least the astronomy tower seems like a nice place to die. Theoretically. “You said something about prophecies?”

“I did.” Renfri didn’t add anything to that, almost as if she was trying tease something out of Geralt.

“Go on.”

“There’s a prophecy in your name.”

Geralt shouldn’t’ve been surprised. Everything always happens to him (not that he’d ever complain out loud). But still, he raised an eyebrow, more out of concern for what exactly that meant. “Yes?”

“Something about a girl in the woods.” She peered out the window. “Wonder if it’s the Forbidden Forest.” She answered her own question with a shrug.

“What else?” Geralt really shouldn’t be intrigued, should be staying as far away from this as possible, but… He was intrigued.

“Dunno.” She grinned. “My source didn’t have time to say anything else.”

“You have sources.” Because of course she does. Noble family and all that (some people even said she was practically a princess – although they admittedly said that as an insult).

“I have a prophecy too.” What were the odds? “The Curse of the Black Sun. It’s why my family tried to kill me. Why the professors spy on me when they think I’m not looking.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You see, Geralt,” and he really didn’t like the edge she added to his name. “I know why you like to play the tough stoic. Cause me and you, our destinies are linked.”

“I doubt it.”

“We’re both monsters.”

Silence.

“And monsters need to stick together, right?” If she was really doing all of this just to get a friend… “And we have an opportunity to get our due.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Geralt’s hand reached for his wand.

“Nobody’s expecting me to be going to Hogsmeade with anyone, nobody’s expecting you to go to Hogsmeade with anyone, they just want us to be left behind. Alone.” She smirked. “How many professors do you think we could kill before—”

Geralt didn’t wait for her to finish her sentence. “Expelliarmus!” She dodged the spell easily. “Petri—”

“Crucio!”

The pain that hit Geralt wasn’t like anything he had ever felt before. And when the curse wore off, the fury radiating off Renfri was like nothing he had ever seen before.

“Why not get an early start?” She raised her wand over Geralt. ‘Cru—”

It was Geralt’s turn to interrupt her. With not enough time to cast a spell, he opted for a simple kick, enough to send her stumbling backwards. By the time she recovered, he had recovered too. “Renfri…”

“Shut up!”

She charged.

He met her charge head on.

They fought for what felt like hours, wands and kicks and fists flying, a battle that only ended when the last reserves of energy ran dry, when the two were too exhausted to strike the next blow.

“Shut up.”

Geralt didn’t say anything. He just pulled himself over to slump down against the wall next to her.

‘Just shut up.”

Just sat there as the tears fell from her eyes. “Renfri,” he finally said when she got her breath back under control. “I have a problem.”

She laughed. “Yeah?”

“Hogsmeade.” He had a big problem. “Yennefer. Jaskier. I can’t pick one.”

She laughed again, almost uncontrollably. “You’re an idiot. If you love them both, you’ve already picked a side.”

“But—”

“You’re allowed to be with both of them.”

Geralt mulled it over. Maybe. “You’re allowed to ask somebody too.”

“I…” She didn’t laugh this time. “I hate magic. If I have to fight, I’d rather a sword or something. I never asked to be made a wizard. I just… I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“But?”

“There’s this girl. Hufflepuff.” Geralt thinks he knows where she’s going with this. “She might be kinda cute.” Everyone in their year remembered professor de Vries’ spectacular rant about Renfri’s ‘gang of hooligans and bandits and scoundrels’ after an equally spectacular incident involving a raid on the headmaster’s office and no less than five cases of sticky toffee.

“Ask her.” After Renfri didn’t reply, he added, “Some people like monsters.”

“Fuck off.”

“Seriously.” This might be the first time he’s ever seen her genuinely smile. “Jaskier has this wonderful ballad…”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Renfri, but I don't really know who to ship her with. Help


End file.
